Field
The present disclosure generally relates to power amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
A power amplification system can include a cascode power amplifier having a common base stage and a common emitter stage. The signals used to bias the stages can be fixed voltages, selected to prevent saturation of the stages in worst case conditions. However, this may result in excessive margin under low power conditions, reducing the efficiency of the power amplification system.